Evaluate the following expression when $x = 7$ and $y = 1$. $3$ $x$ $ + 3$ $y$ $ + 10$
Answer: Substitute $7$ for ${x}$ and $1$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(7)} + 3{(1)} + 10 $ $ = 21 + 3 + 10 $ $ = 34$